The long-term goal of this proposal is to prepare trainees from underrepresented minority groups for careers as outstanding research scientists and leaders in the biomedical community. This training program will provide research and education opportunities in microbiology and immunology, that are of direct relevance to many of the health problems that disproportionately affect minorities and medically underserved groups (e.g., arthritis, cancer, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, HIV and other STDs, and respiratory diseases). This program has three specific objectives. First, a supportive, productive, and exciting environment will be created, in which trainees will conduct outstanding research in microbiology and immunology, while working as full-time laboratory technicians under the supervision of a program faculty member. This will be achieved by bringing together a highly interactive and experienced group of well-funded faculty concerned with the advancement of underrepresented minority trainees, whose research interests span a diverse range of topics, and whose laboratories use a wide array of experimental approaches. The second aim of the program is to provide high quality educational opportunities that will prepare trainees for future doctoral studies. To this end, each trainee will perform an independent research project under the supervision of a faculty mentor. In addition, an individual plan of study will be developed for each PREP participant, tailored specifically to meet the individual needs of that trainee. This will include a small number of carefully selected courses, designed to allow trainees to (a) receive necessary instruction in specific skills/areas, (b) demonstrate their academic preparedness for doctoral studies, and (c) to gain academic credit towards the Ph.D. at the University of Rochester. The third aim of the program is to provide a highly enriched learning environment, with strong peer support. Enrichment activities will include instruction in scientific communication skills, attendance at national scientific meetings, internship opportunities, participation in an annual retreat/symposium, participation in extramural workshops and seminars (including intensive hands-on training in sophisticated scientific methodologies, as well as in-depth instruction in grant writing), and the opportunity to select, invite and meet with extramural seminar speakers. Finally the trainees will be provided with opportunities for social interaction and networking with one another, and they will have access to peer mentors for collegiality, collaborations and, if needed, personal tutoring.